A Matter of Taste
by VHunter07
Summary: The Cavenness' are on their way to freedom. And Mycroft Holmes must choose once and for all between his government, and his brother. COMPLETE! PLEASE R&R!
1. Dinner & Deception

Ok, here's my second work! This ones' quite a bit different from the last. I wasn't so much trying to stay doylean as I was on the other one. So don't kill me for that please! lol And I'm sorry H&W don't come in until the chapter , but I had to set the stage! Anyway, please let me know what ya'll think!

* * *

**"A Matter of Taste"**

**Prologue: Dinner & Deception**

"Oh Chandler, you are the most wonderful man a woman could possibly have. I've always wanted to go to Simpson's!" Exclaimed Cynthia Cavenness as she was assisted from the carriage by her husband.

"You deserve to eat here every day! If only I could afford such luxury. But as this is our second anniversary, I thought a little frivolousness would be alright...we shall be quite awhile driver, if you would be so kind as to wait at the corner? Thank you."

Cynthia laughed & took her husbands arm. The dinner was magnificent. It was everything she'd ever dreamed. They were given an excellent table with a lovely view of the Thames. Everything was so perfect.

"And now my dear girl, close your eyes, open your hands and see what God will send you."

"Oh Chandler really!" she protested, but did as he said. Cynthia felt something cold slip over her finger. She opened her eyes to find a tiny plain gold band resting on the fourth finger of her left hand.

""I know we were going to wait awhile to get the ring, but I saw this one, & I just couldn't help myself. It looked so perfect for you. And it wasn't all that much! "

Cynthia responded with a tearful smile. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"I love you too, and you're welcome."

He led his beautiful bride of two years to the dance floor, and they whiled away the remainder of the evening swirling to soft music.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry it up you fools! Do you want to be seen!?"

"No sir, but its heavy sir!"

Professor Thomas Quinn stepped out into light of the street, leaving his two lackeys to struggle with enormous package. "Where is that bloody cab?! Don't you dare drop it! Or we'll all be done for surely!"

"No sir!"

The Professor glanced at his watch. A quarter to ten. Where was that cabby?

"Perhaps the illustrious Mr. Holmes forgot to send one! Curse him! All these blasted government officials think they can drag you have way round the world & then expect you to walk the last mile! Oh!"

"Perhaps they ran into to fog sir?"

"There is no fog tonight Smithers, it's perfectly clear."

"Aye sir, but its London, there's bound to be a fog somewheres!"

Professor Quinn stared incredulously at the man.

"You read too much or too little, I cannot decide which."

The other fellow, who'd remained quietly in the shadows stepped forward. He was a large man, distinctive only by the long scar that ran from his nose to his jaw.

"There's a carriage down the street sir, it don't look busy. Perhaps we could hire it."

"You're smarter than you look McKee, go and ask the fellow to step this way. Tell him he'll be paid royally. Offer him up to 50£."

McKee nodded and trotted off to obey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to go Cynthia?"

"Yes, I'm quite exhausted, but it has been such a lovely evening. I shall never forget it Chandler, not as long as I live."

"Nor I. Come, get your wrap and I'll call the carriage."

The happy couple stepped out into the cool night air, and began strolling toward their rented carriage. Chandler stopped suddenly.

""Hold there! What are you doing with our carriage? Stop I say!"

The driver gave a bewildered look, as his newly acquired passengers gave their unwieldy bundle one last push into his carriage.

"Go!" The professors' voice rang out in the still night, as Chandler Cavenness leapt at the horses heads. Grasping the reins he held them fast.

"What do you think you're doing sir? We've engaged this carriage for the night! There are no others here this late, I'll not have my wife walking home at this hour! I demand you get out at once!"

Cynthia stepped forward. "Or at least sirs, allow us to share the carriage with you, we are not opposed to letting you be driven to your destination first."

"We shall do no such thing! Get away from those horses young man! At once!"

The said horses had received their fill of such nonsense and proceeded to rear, and then attempted to bolt. In their struggle the carriage axle was wrenched sideways and snapped. All at once, with a tremendous crash the vehicle was on its side. The Professor emerged screaming curses.

"You fools! You utter, damnable fools! Get it out at once! Young man, I warn you, if it is damaged you shall have the law to reckon with! I shall have you put away for this! Oh, what will Lord Hollingsworth say!?"

"Lord Hollingsworth? Why, he's a member of Parliament!"

"Indeed, my friend! You shall have the very British government at your heels!"

"Please sir, my husband meant no harm, I assure you. It was an accident. We are terribly sorry, is there any way we could help?"

"Yes sir, I am truly sorry. Seeing as how you are an official of some sort. I didn't realize it was an official matter. I was, well...I mean...I am terribly sorry sir...is _it _very badly ruined?"

Smithers & McKee pulled the package from the carriage only to trip over the broken remains of the carriage door and fall flat. The bundle rolled forward & a pale, unclothed body fell from its protection. The Cavenness' gasps were the only thing to be heard on the quiet thouroughfare.

"It he dead?" asked Cynthia.

The Professor sighed. "It isn't a body ma'am. It's a piece of extensive machinery...very dangerous machinery that should be handled with care! It's a wonder we're not all dead, after a bumb like that!"

"Why, it must be the Quinn bomb! Everyone has talked of nothing else for weeks! The only bomb to be shaped as a human body!"

Cynthia shuddered. "It looks frightfully realistic to me."

"But what on earth is it doing here, sir? It was being made in Russia, by an English Professor named Quinn, they weren't even sure it would come off yet." Chandler said, stepping toward thing.

"Keep away from it, curse you! I am Professor Thomas Quinn, and I order you not to touch my property!"

Chandler backed away rapidly. "I wasn't going to, sir. Very glad to know you Professor, I'm Chandler Cavenness, and this is my wife Cynthia, sir. You know I laid a shilling at the office that you would give it to England! Right good of you sir!"

The Professor was not touched by this gesture of confidence. He strode forward and grabbed the young man by the shoulders.

"Mr. Cavenness, I must tell you that you've placed yourself in a rather precarious situation. No one knows about my bringing the bomb to London. No one! If Russia were to get wind of it, there'd be a full scale war! If you so much as mention it over breakfast, all our plans could be destroyed. Will you and your wife both swear never to again mention, not even to each other, what you have seen here?"

"Upon my honor as an Englishman sir, I shall never betray my country, I swear it."

"As do I Professor Quinn."

Quinn visibly relaxed. "Very well then."

As soon as he spoke, the long awaited cab drove alongside the wreckage. Without another word to the befuddled couple, the three bomb bearers hoisted their burden into the cab and disappeared into the night.


	2. Assistance & Extermination

**"A Matter of Taste"**

**Chapter 2: Assistance & Extermination**

"Watson!"

I dropped the Times into my plate so startled was I by the sound of my friends' voice.

"Holmes, what a fright you gave me! I thought you'd still be in bed, after so late a night."

"Not at all my friend. Especially not when we have a client!" He drew back the curtain and peered into the street. I rose and joined him.

"So early? Surely not, why it's hardly past seven!"

"Not one, but two. A young couple. The man is a typesetter, and the woman a seamstress. I'd wager she is rather good at her occupation as well."

I refused to be drawn into requesting an explanation. But it seems he read my curious mind.

"Even from this distance I perceive ink stains upon the mans' long fingers made only as a type setting job can provide."

"And the woman Holmes?"

"Her clothing is hand made. The seams of her attire are barely perceptible. Also, her nails are short but not extremely so, as would be the case if she were, say, a violinist. There are several other details, but I will not bore you with them. But hurry Watson! Get yourself dressed!"

Holmes dashed into his room, and I into mine to properly attire ourselves to receive our guests. We emerged just in time for Mrs. Hudson to announce Mr. & Mrs. Chandler Cavenness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I tell you sir, they swore to keep silent!"

"They swore? They swore? Did you pay them, Quinn? Did you offer them wealth and prestige?"

"Why no sir, I merely asked-"

"Then you may expect them to find someone who will! This is no game we are playing Professor. If Russia hears of this-"

"Yes Lord Hollingsworth, I know how dire the consequences could be. I made that perfectly clear to the Cavenness'. I know-"

"What!? Not only did you give them the information, but you told them where to take it! They must be silenced. No question about it."

"But sir-"

"No! It must be done and quickly! The stakes are too high! I shall speak to Mr. Holmes about it. He will know how to deal with such things...things of such a delicate nature. You will take this note to him yourself, explain your blunder, he shall tell you how it may be done."

"Yes sir."

"Here, his address is 346 Pall Mall. And hurry!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pray sit down Mr.& Mrs. Cavenness, and tell me what I can do for you."

When he wished, Holmes could be a perfectly persuasive person. The couple sat carefully on the edge of the sofa. The poor things looked terrified. Mr. Cavenness was a man of medium build, with blondish hair, dark eyes, and a countenance that told of child-like mischief. His wife was a perfectly lovely creature, with soft, wavy red hair that gently framed her freckled face and bright green eyes. She seemed the more frightened of the two. She stared fixedly at my friend, as if she knew not what to make of him.

"Please Mr. Holmes; we need your help sir. Desperately. Someone is trying to kill us!"

"Well, Mr. Cavenness, you certainly come to the point. Which is very much to my liking. But do start at the beginning if you please."

"That's just it sir, we don't have the slightest idea how it began! I'm a typesetter down at the Times' office, and Cynthia is a seamstress..."

I pretended not to see Holmes' triumphant glance.

"...we don't have much, but we manage. We certainly have nothing of value. And we haven't harmed a soul. I can't imagine why anyone would wish us evil."

"You are certain that there is nothing in either of your pasts? No one from many years gone by who might wish you dead?"

It was the lady who answered this. "No sir. We've both lived quiet lives in this very city. Neither of us have any family to speak of, and we keep few friends. There is no one, sir."

"Tell me, what has caused you to think your lives are being endangered?"

"Well, sir. Two days ago, I was on my way home from the office, when a man, out of no where, jumped upon me with a cudgel! Well, I put a stop to his nonsense right quick, and gave him something to right home about. I guessed him to be some petty thief. Until I arrived home to find Cynthia in tears. She told me she'd nearly been run down in the street that day! With plenty of room to go by her; she said it seemed as if the man _wanted_ to run her down! The very next night, the distinct smell of something burning woke me. I alerted Cynthia and we ran into the kitchen to find that someone had set the curtains ablaze! And not only in the kitchen, but in every room that had windows! I was hard pressed to douse it all, but Cynthia ran for some neighbors whose assistance was greatly needed. Someone wants us dead Mr. Holmes!"

"I am inclined to agree with you sir. Why, is the deepest point of the problem...I would be delighted to take you case Mr. Cavenness."

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Holmes! I was so afraid that no one would help us!" said Cynthia Cavenness, the apprehension vanishing from her face.

It was now her husband who looked concerned.

"Thank you Mr. Holmes, I do appreciate it, but I must inform you that though I do not know the exact fee that you charge for your services, I doubt that my savings will pay for more than a day or two at the most. Should this amount of time prove not to be adequate, perhaps we could work out some sort of payment. I could-"

Holmes shushed him with a wave of his hand.

""There will be no fee sir. I would have a hand in this matter for its own sake. No recompense will be required."

Chandler Cavenness rose and impetuously thrust his hand toward my friend, who stood and shook it heartily.

"I thank you very much sir. You have no idea how much this means to us. But as I am sure that you would now like to turn the case over in your mind, and perhaps discuss it with your good colleague, my wife and I will take our leave. Thank you again. Good day sirs."

"Yes, thank you both ever so much. Goodbye Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson."

Holmes took his pipe from the mantle and began to light it.

"Why on earth would anyone wish to harm such a charming couple? I can't understand it."

"Ah Watson, criminal intent is never based upon charm or the lack thereof. If only we had a motive the matter would be much simpler. Motive...motive..."

And I got no more out of him until about two hours later when he announced that he would be leaving presently and would return before tomorrow.

Having several patients to attend, I did not so much mind. Yet throughout the day, the details of the case which we had been given plagued my every thought.


	3. Motive & Mayhem

**"A Matter of Taste"**

**Chapter 3: Motive & Mayhem**

Mycroft Holmes was never one for pacing. In the midst of the most dire circumstances he preferred to be anxious by enjoying a cigar before the hearth, rather than wearing holes in the new carpet. But the present circumstances in which he now found himself were hardly dire, they were catastrophic.

"I'm sorry sir. But they failed...again."

Mycroft sighed deeply. "Then I would advise you to do as I told you, rather than following the morbid whims of Lord Hollingsworth. I see no reason why they must be killed...take this letter to his lordship, and bring his response immediately."

"Yes sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynthia walked faster. She hadn't intended to be caught out after dark. She'd planned to take a cab home from the shop. But a cab meant money, money that she'd forgotten, and left at home. Thus she was left walking...at dusk. She stopped. There was that sound again. Footsteps. They stopped when she stopped. Cynthia ran. And so did they. She turned down a dead end. She shouldn't have looked behind, but she did. There were two of them, and they had revolvers...aiming for her. She screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holmes returned, as promised, before dinner.

"Well Holmes?"

He did not answer, but ran into his bedroom and returned with his revolver.

"Holmes what is it?"

"Quick Watson, get your revolver and come with me!"

I did as directed, grabbed my hat and followed Holmes into the street. I expected him to hail a cab but he turned and ran down the alley.

"Holmes where are we going?"

I received no reply, only an impatient gesture. Suddenly I heard a woman's' scream. We turned a corner and stopped dead in our tracks. Cynthia Cavenness stood at the end of the alley. Two thugs stood no more than ten feet away, preparing to fire. Holmes drew his weapon and I did the same.

"McKee! Smithers! Put down those weapons if you please sirs. I would hate to be forced to put a bullet into those thick skulls of yours."

They hesitated.

"If that woman is harmed I swear to you that you will not leave this alley breathing."

They obeyed, and turned around slowly. Within five minutes Inspector Lestrade arrived and took the culprits away. Holmes lifted Mrs. Cavenness from where she'd fallen.

"Are you alright Ma'am?"

"Oh yes..yes thank God!" The poor distraught woman burst into tears. I patted her hand comfortingly. We saw her back to her home, where Mr. Cavenness anxiously awaited her. Holmes advised them not to leave their home until he contacted them again. Only when they solemnly promised to heed his advice did we take our leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, what is it, Quinn?"

"Lord Hollingsworth, I regret to inform you sir, that the latest attempt was also...unsuccessful."

"What the devil do I pay these men for, if not to do their job!?"

"Well sir, they were very near, but...well sir...Mr. Holmes intercepted them."

"What!? Why on earth would he do such a thing! It's worth his career as well as my own, what the devil-"

"No, no sir. Mr. Sherlock Holmes...the detective. Mr. Mycroft's' brother."

"Confound it, can't he keep a rein on his own family? I've heard of this brother of his...a perfect busybody. Exactly what we do not need in this affair. I shall have to-"

"Excuse me sir, there is a Mr. Mycroft Holmes to see you sir."

"Capital! Just the man I wish to see, show him up Williams."

"Very good sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived home, Holmes refused dinner and marched straight into his bedroom without another word. Thus, it was not until the next morning that I was able to question him on the previous nights' events.

"How did you know that she would be attacked, Holmes?"

"When I left you, I made a few inquiries and discovered that the Cavenness' have been watched by numerous sentinels for nearly a week now. Two of these watchers were her attackers tonight."

"But why? Are we no nearer to the answer?"

"Certainly we are. I was actually with Chandler Cavenness just before his wife was attacked. You see, during their interview, I perceived that there was indeed something they were holding back. Something which they deemed of no importance to the matter at hand. Subsequent to a great deal of persuasion, he informed me that he and his wife were the unfortunate witness's of the secret transportation of the Quinn bomb...the only witnesses."

"The Quinn bomb? Why it hasn't even been completed!"

"On the contrary Watson, it has, and has been given to England, obviously. Therefore I very much fear, that it is our own country that has marked the Cavenness' for removal."

"What!? Surely not Holmes! Why on earth-"

"Watson, if word were to leak out that we received the bomb from a Russian citizen, Russia would have cause to start a full scale war. There is no room for error in this matter."

"What will you do then, Holmes? What _can _you do?"

"Come, we will go to Mycroft. With his position, perhaps he could persuade the officials to simply have the couple watched, rather than exterminated."

When lifted our hats from the rack and stepped out to hail a hansom.

"Well Holmes, I should certainly say that you now have your motive."


	4. Confessions & Determination

**"A Matter of Taste"**

**Chapter 4: Confessions & Determination**

"So Mr. Holmes, I now hear that your cursed brother has his hand in the matter as well."

"You could not have expected him to do otherwise sir, the couple did go to him for help. He knows nothing of the bomb...or at least he didn't. I'm positive that as of now he is in full possession of the facts."

"What!? Do you mean to tell me that we now have three of them on our hands!?"

"You needn't be worried about Sherlock, Lord Hollingsworth. The secret is quite safe in his hands."

"What concerns me, Mycroft, is that it will be impossible to remove the other two, with them being under his protection! We may have to bring them under some sort of charge...that they might quietly disappear amidst the masses of criminals."

"I still do not see the necessity of their deaths. Could we not hold them for awhile until the danger has passed?"

"Certainly not! The fact that England has possession of the bomb must NEVER be known! Of how much value do you think it would be sir, if everyone knew we had it, hmm? Whomever we chose to send it to, would be looking for it! The bomb is completely worthless if not unknown. No! They must be removed without the slightest possibility of return. I will make an exception for your brother, in the light of your position, Mycroft. But I warn you of the disastrous consequences that you will bring upon us if he talks!"

"I will speak with him at once. Yes, I'm sure he already awaits me at the club as we speak. Good day Lord Hollingsworth."

"Good day Mycroft...and do keep in mind what I've said."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once at the Diogenes Club, we were informed that Mycroft had just stepped out but was expected back shortly. Thus, we were invited to wait for him in the Strangers' Room.

Upon his arrival, Mycroft Holmes requested that we join him for luncheon at a fine little restaurant across the street. We gladly agreed. The conversation was kept conventional until our meal was served, and the waiters had departed, giving us the desired aura of privacy.

"No doubt this visit of yours has a certain purpose, Sherlock?"

"Yes Mycroft, and I will come right to the point. Mr. & Mrs. Cavenness, I am sure the name is quite familiar to you, have been repeatedly threatened by our government. I am certain you know the reason as well. The fact that they know of the Quinn bombs' completion and arrival, has given England more than enough reason to fear them. Considering your position, I've come to ask you to assist them. They do not wish to betray their country, and are quite willing to cooperate in any way possible. What can you suggest as the best possible course of action?"

Mycroft Holmes leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat before replying. He did not seem overly troubled by the matter, which troubled me all the more.

"Sherlock, I would like to help you, by all means. But sometimes matters are not quite so simple. There can be no error in this matter. None. We simply cannot afford any unnecessary loose ends. I suggested to Lord Hollingsworth that we simply hold them back until the proper time, but he would not hear of it. No Sherlock, we must make allowances in this case for the good of England. There is no other alternative, I'm afraid. I'm certain you will understand."

A waiter interrupted the awkward silence, requesting if we required anything further. Mycroft released him, as Holmes and I were incapable of speech. Holmes intent gaze never left his brothers eyes. It was a full five minutes before anyone spoke at our table. Holmes sighed deeply and closed his eyes. It was the calm before the storm.

"Do you mean for me to understand...that you _knew_ they were being targeted!? And did nothing!?"

"Sherlock, I've explained to you that under the circumstances-"

"Under no circumstances is anything worth an innocent human life!"

"Quiet down, and do not interrupt me! I tell you there is no other way to keep the information under control!"

"Then it is not worth keeping! How could you condone such actions Mycroft?"

"I would rather that it be done some other way, but Lord Hollingsworth-"

"So we just throw up our hands in defeat while two innocent people are murdered by our own government!? I think not."

"It is better two than the entire population! If they talk the whole country could be thrown into a war that might destroy us now and forever."

"Then so be it. One must not sacrifice the justice of the moment for the consequences of the future."

Holmes stood to leave.

"I warn you Sherlock, do not interfere. The Cavenness' are not the only ones under surveillance. Lord Hollingsworth was greatly displeased that you are aware of the bombs' presence as well."

"As I have said before...danger is a part of my trade. Good day Mycroft."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not going to work today dear?"

"Mr. Holmes said we should not leave the house. At any rate, I'm not leaving you alone."

"Oh Chandler, when will this end? I'm so frightened."

Chandler left the window and went to comfort his distraught wife.

"I don't know Cynthia. If it is as Mr. Holmes believes, and it's our own country that's after us, we may have to leave England...or even Europe. I just don't understand it, why wouldn't they even discuss it with us first. Threaten us to keep silent. Why such swift judgment?"

"Maybe they don't consider people such as us worth attempting to save."

"Cynthia, don't talk like that. It will all work out in the end. You'll see."

"I pray so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dared not speak a word to Holmes during our ride back to Baker Street. Even once we reached our destination, and were sitting before a hearty fire, I still did not think it wise. I wanted to say something, to assure him that I agreed body and soul with where he stood. But how could I without recalling to mind the words of his elder brother? As I watched him scraping his Stradivarius languidly, I could not help but long to know what was passing through his mind. He seemed so calm, but what was concealed behind those listless grey eyes? Our entire day was completed in such a manner as this. I partook of dinner alone, afraid to remind Holmes that he'd missed breakfast as well as lunch. And took myself early to bed. At nearly four in the morning, I was awakened by a shout and the sound of breaking glass. I jumped from my bed and crept into the sitting room, ready for anything. Finding naught but Holmes leaning upon his chemical table with several broken beakers lying about, I returned to my room, saying a quick prayer for my friend before I fell again to sleep.


	5. Obstinance & Judgment

I just want to say a big thank you to Sherlockashfowl & Susicar for their support & great feedback. You guys are awesome, & this is for ya'll. Thanks!

* * *

**"A Matter of Taste"**

**Chapter 5: Obstinance & Judgment**

McKee sat watching the young couples' home from a window in the vacant house aside theirs. It seemed a shame to him that such young folk had to be done away with. But, a job was a job, no matter where it came from. He checked his rifle again. Loaded with two rounds, cocked, and ready to fire. He noticed movement in the house across from him just as streaks of sunlight began to reach across the sky. McKee checked his watch. 7AM. It was the woman. The sniper guessed the window which he was watching must be in the kitchen. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of bacon being sent to him on the mornings' breeze. Yes, it was indeed a shame. And nearly time too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynthia had been unable to sleep. Chandler had deemed it necessary to stay up and watch all night. But he'd insisted she get some rest. She could not. At six thirty she'd begged him to let her watch for awhile. Being exhausted he'd finally given in. She checked the bacon and took two eggs from the ice box. Her poor husband would no doubt be quite ready to eat when he awoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McKee rested the barrel of his weapon upon the window ledge. Yes, it would be a nice clean shot. He closed one eye and watched Mrs. Cavenness' lovely red hair bob about before his sights. Such a shame, he thought, breathing in and releasing half of the air. He would try to make it quick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She peered out the window into the growing light. Odd, she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. She laughed bitterly to herself. Of course she was being watched. As had been the case for several days now. Chandler said they might have to leave the country. Even after the treatment they'd received at its hands, she still felt oddly reluctant to do so...Oh, when...when would this end?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McKee squeezed the trigger ever so gently. But before the task was complete, his head was struck with an extremely heavy object. The gun went off in the kitchen, barely missing the intended target, who screamed in terror. McKee was knocked senseless, though not unconscious. It was the feeling of hands around his precious weapon that brought him back. With a cry of rage, he whirled to face his ardent attacker. He only glimpsed a blur of motion before all faded into blackness over his sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler heard his wifes' screams and ran into the kitchen to find her sobbing upon the floor, pointing to a bullet lodged in the wall clock.

"Cynthia! Are you hurt? Please tell me you're alright!?"

She nodded, unable to speak. He went to her, but she cried out and pointed behind him at the window. Chandler turned to attack their new intruder but his arm came down upon a thick, black cane, and his eyes met with those of their known protector.

"Oh thank God, Mr. Holmes! Someone's shot at Cynthia!"

"Yes I know. It was a narrow miss. I entered the abandoned house across from you only just in time to foil his plans. Thanks to Providence, I arrived in time. Is she hurt at all?"

"I don't think so, only badly frightened."

"Good. Here, Mr. Cavenness, you must leave this house immediately. You are no longer safe here. There is no time for preparation of any kind. Simply get your wife and follow me. We must make our escape before the would be killer awakens and summons aid."

"Yes sir, but where are we going?"

"You would not know it if I told you. Come!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning at nearly ten. Cursing myself for so oversleeping, I dressed quickly and went down to find Holmes in the midst of his breakfast.

"Ah, good morning to you Watson. I'm terribly sorry not to have waited for you, but as I've had a rather busy day already, I did not think you'd mind."

"Then you've been out? Where, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all. I've thwarted another attempt on the Cavenness', but only just. Mrs. Cavenness was fired upon while preparing breakfast. It seems our officials work quicker than for which I gave them credit."

"What, again? Where are they? Surely they are not still at the house?"

"No, no certainly not. I've taken them where they shall be kept safe. At least for the time being. But the location I shall disclose to you, as I foresee that will be necessary for someone other than myself to be in possession of it."

"Whatever do you mean Holmes?"

"I doubt that Lord Hollingsworth will take too kindly to my interference a second time. I fully expect some sort of retaliation."

"You think they will try to kill you?"

"No, no. Thankfully Mycroft's' position is a fool-proof protection from that. For the present, anyway. But I expect a reprimand of sorts, surely."

"What would you have me do?"

Holmes gave me a questioning glance. "You would still have a part in this little drama? After all this is no petty criminal we bandy with, but our own strong nation."

"Holmes, were it every nation on this earth, I would be no place but at your side. No matter the opposition."

"Your confidence Watson, is of more comfort than you can possibly know...but come! We have much to discuss."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inspector Lestrade was very ready to go home. And it was not yet noon. His superiors had been breathing down his neck all blasted morning. The arrest of those two men on official business had brought trouble to no end. But how was he to know? Holmes had never been wrong before! Wilkins stepped in with a message...and now Lord Hollingsworth! Was there no end to this day? Surely it was nearer to six that it had been last time he checked.

"Alright, show him in Wilkins."

"Right away sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why it's ideal! No one will ever consider looking for them there!"

"Yes that was rather the idea, Watson. Now, in case of emergency, proceed as I instructed. Otherwise-"

"Mr. Holmes?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson, what is it?"

"There are some gentlemen here to see you sir, and one of them is Inspector Lestrade."

Holmes gave me an understood nod and bade her show them in. It was, in fact, Inspector Lestrade, Constable Jones and another constable I'd not before seen. With them, strode in the illustrious Lord Hollingsworth. I'd heard of the man, but never met him face to face. He was nearly as tall as my friend, and a good bit broader, with hair as white as snow, and eyes so dark that pupils seemed nonexsistent. Holmes rose to greet his guests, and I did the same. But his lordship was in no mood for formalities.

"I suppose you know why I am here, Mr. Sherlock Holmes?"

"I believe I could venture a speculation, Lord Hollingsworth."

"Do not trifle with me, young man! I shall be direct. You will cease to interfere with government matters."

"That is most unlikely sir."

"You will stop your investigation for the Cavenness' at once."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that would be impossible."

"You will drop the entire matter immediately!"

"I will not, Lord Hollingsworth."

The man looked as if he would positively implode on the spot. Never was I so proud to call myself Holmes' friend. The imposing lord blustered and bellowed like a furnace, while Holmes remained quite calmly steadfast.

"Then you bring it upon yourself. Your brother was a fool to say you had any sense of public duty! You would bring the country down for a petty fee from your clients!"

This I would not stand. "It is no more for a fee that Holmes persists in this matter, than it is for duty that you persecute innocent people!"

"Watson, please."

"So be it then. Inspector Lestrade!"

I was horrified at this turn of events. I expected an argument; I even anticipated a scene of some sort. But not this. Lestrade, our dear friend Lestrade stepped forward with his two constables in tow.

"I...I am sorry to do this Holmes, but I...I..."

"I understand Lestrade."

"I'm afraid I must place you under arrest. Please come with us."

"What on earth do you think you're doing Lestrade!?"

Holmes kept me from stopping them with a look of reproach.

"Remember that which we discussed Watson."

I nodded silently, unable to speak without letting the fury within me take over. Lord Hollingsworth turned suddenly to me.

"Do not attempt to follow in the footsteps of your foolish friend, or you'll find yourself in similar circumstances. Mycroft Holmes assured me of your trustworthiness, therefore I shall expect you to live up to his expectations, is that clear?"

He did not wait for my answer, but ordered that Holmes be led away, and followed. When they had gone, I collapsed into my chair in a stupefied state. I knew what had to be done. I even knew how to do it, but could not dream of doing it alone.


	6. Punishment & Purgatory

**"A Matter of Taste"**

**Chapter 6: Punishment & Purgatory**

Things had only gone from bad to worse. Inspector Lestrade was considering retirement. When Scotland Yard was arresting men like Sherlock Holmes, it was time to make an exit. Lord Hollingsworth had burst into his office early that afternoon, demanding that he get two of his strongest constables, and accompany him at once. When Lestrade asked their destination, the answer had staggered him. Why? was the first word out of his mouth. He was informed that his assistance was necessary in the arrest of Sherlock Holmes. Lestrade wanted to shoot himself. He had worked with this man, called him a friend. They'd had their slight differences of opinion, but this was monstrous. The only charge he was given, was obstruction of justice. Had any other but a Member of Parliament said it, Lestrade would have laughed them off the Yards' premises. It was ridiculous. And now, as he sat beside his 'prisoner' in the cab, Lestrade felt like a complete Judas.

"I am...truly sorry Holmes. This wasn't my doing, I promise you. I know we've had our differences, but-"

"Please, don't apologize Lestrade. I know this has nothing to do with you. No, this matter goes deeper, much deeper indeed."

Lord Hollingsworth laughed. "Did you honestly think you could oppose the force of the entire government and come out the victor? Really, you cannot be so utterly foolish."

Holmes smiled mysteriously. "This is, by no means, the end my lord. Possession of the victory...has not yet been decided."

"It is over and done. The charge against you is quite clear, with plenty of evidence to hold up in court."

"I do not think that the people will be quite as understanding as you seem to think, when you bring up evidence such as my keeping a working-class woman from being murdered in an alley."

Lord Hollingsworth leaned forward. "To be honest with you, I do not foresee there being anyone to oppose us. The working classes are terribly easy to please. They will so love such scandal, that the charge will not even cross their asinine minds."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft Holmes strode into Scotland Yard like a man driven by a purpose. He halted at the front desk only long enough to demand to see Inspector Lestrade. The man presented himself as if simply waiting to be called.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I should like to see my brother at once, Inspector."

"And who might your brother be?"

Mycroft sighed. "My name is Mycroft Holmes; I wish to see Sherlock Holmes at once!"

Lestrade was visibly startled. "Oh, I was, well, I was unaware he had a brother. I'm afraid Lord Hollingsworth is with him right now, but if you'll just wait a few moments over there please, I'll see if I can arrange it."

Lestrade did not wait to be lectured, but scampered off to do as he said. Mycroft waited right where he was. Within fifteen minutes the good Inspector returned and requested that Mycroft follow him. Retrieving a set of keys, Lestrade led his guest down a series of corridors past several recognizable inmates to cell number 114.

"Here you are sir...I'll leave you now, please do not hesitate to call out if you need anything at all."

Mycroft turned to his younger brother who sat languidly smoking his pipe on a cot.

"So, you've come to 'visit those in prison', eh Mycroft?"

"This is no time for sarcasm. Oh, that it should come to this...have you no sense at all?"

"My magnitude of sense has been questioned rather frequently of late.

"What _is_ wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"If you refuse to talk sensibly I shall leave you here."

"And just what else did you intend to do otherwise? Use your influence to have me released? I think not. Oh no, I am in deeper than your long arm can reach this time, Mycroft."

"You are insufferable."

"I like to think so. But you'll simply have to bear the disgrace of having a criminal for a relative. I will not leave my clients to their deaths."

"And do you think you are helping them in prison?"

"By no means, they do not require my assistance at this point. I've seen to that, certainly."

"Where are they?"

Holmes simply smiled. "I may be senseless but I'm no fool."

"Confound it man! Would you destroy all of England with your obstinance?"

"I've not harmed England a whit. The Cavenness' will say nothing."

"And just how can you be so sure of that?"

"I have faith in them."

"Oh! And you believe yourself to be able to judge their credibility better than government officials?"

"In light of their past judgments...absolutely."

"Then I've done all I can. But heed this Sherlock; you will do no one good, ever again if you waste away in this cell. How many others will you deprive of the help only you can provide for the sake of these two? How many countless scores of poor, helpless victims will be turned away by the police and sent to their deaths because you are not there for them to turn to? Think of them, Sherlock!"

Holmes stood and faced his brother. "I will not, I can not...abandon one for the sake of many. How could those poor, helpless victims place any faith in me at all if I deemed myself worthy to decide which of them deserved justice and which not? I should have no faith in myself. I can only uncover the truth Mycroft, I cannot, I will not alter it."

Mycroft Holmes turned and left, with a decidedly defeated air about his countenance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as it was dark, I left Baker Street and headed to the West End. Recalling to mind the directions given me by Holmes, I turned onto Osborn Street, took the first sideway to the right and stopped. All was quiet. If someone was following me they weren't doing it on foot. I made my way through a few more alleys, turned down a few more byways and knocked on the old, wooden door I found before me. It was opened by a woman whose face I well remembered.

"Why, if it isn't Dr. Watson! So good to see you again sir."

"And you Miss Winter. I'd no idea Holmes kept up with you after that business with Baron Gruner."

"That he did, sir. I've been able to be of some help to him now and then. But by your being here, I suspect Mr. Holmes has come into some trouble. What has happened to him, sir?"

"He asked that the Cavenness' not be told, but he's been arrested."

"Arrested!? On what charge?"

"Of that I am unsure. They did not tell us."

"They can't just hold him without a reason!"

"I'm certain they'd invent one of anyone insisted, but I don't think anyone will. They're keeping it all very quiet for now."

"Rot! You just say the word Doctor, and I'll have fifty or more of Mr. Holmes' friends onto them!"

"No Kitty, I don't think they pay you any mind."

"If we were loud enough they'd have no choice! They could arrest every last one of us if they had a mind to! "

"I know Holmes sincerely appreciates your devotion, but I don't think he would want anyone to get into difficulty on his account. I merely came to check up on your guests. How are they?"

"Both just fine, though more than a little bit frightened, which is no more than expected in their circumstances."

"Alright then, I won't trouble them tonight with any unpleasant news. Please let me know if any of you need anything at all. I'll let you know as soon as I hear from Holmes."

"Very well Doctor. Thank you and goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss Winter."

I could not help but feel discouraged. We didn't have much time. Perhaps Kitty was rtight. Perhaps we should protest vociferously. Though I doubted that a group of children, prostitutes and miscreants would be able to alter some of the highest minds in Europe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Hollingsworth accepted the card from his butler. Mycroft Holmes. Oh, how weary he was of that surname. He resigned himself to his fate and ordered that his unwelcome guest be shown in.

"What can I do for you Mycroft?"

"What can you do for me? You've forced me to go against my principles by attacking innocent citizens, you've arrested my brother with no definite charge, and you dare ask that question?"

"Do not take that tone with me sir, unless you wish to join him! I warned you that if he would not cease his interference he would suffer the consequences. As for the couple, there is no alternative...Mycroft, I know how you must feel. It is most unfortunate. Yes, especially considering your brother has been of some help to us in the past. But what else is there to be done? Do not worry my friend; he will come to no harm. There are several of our best men out looking for the Cavenness' as we speak. This will soon be over and we can release him."

"What if in the end we discover that he was right? What if we are the ones in the wrong? After all the Cavenness' are not truly to blame. If anyone is to be blamed it should be Professor Quinn. He was too impatient to wait for the assigned carriage."

"Don't give me reason to suspect you as well, Mr. Holmes. I'm very much afraid I can show no favoritism in this, so serious a matter."

"Yes I know...I suppose I apolagize Lord Hollingsworth, I am slightly overwrought presently."

"I understand. Why don't you go home, get some rest, hmm? You've earned it."

"Yes, I believe I shall. But somehow, I do not see it altering my outlook in the least."


	7. Desperation & Discovery

**"A Matter of Taste"**

**Chapter 7: Desperation & Discovery**

Professor Quinn was beginning to wish he'd never quit Russia. These English were all daft! Rushing about here and there. It had always been so. He'd been raised here, in this mad country, and left as soon as he could. And now he hadn't a moments' peace since his return! Things were getting no better. MeKee informed him that the Cavenness' were no where to be found. Their house and workplaces had been searched. Sherlock Holmes' flat had been searched. The Doctor had gone out, been followed and lost somewhere in the West End. This was supposed to be easier since that detective was in custody...but it wasn't. There was nothing for it. He would have to go and beg advice from Lord Hollingsworth. Yes, the return to Russia was looking most inviting...most inviting indeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I glanced over at the timepiece upon the mantle. Six in the morning. I'd been up all night attempting to read. I could not even try to sleep for thinking of Holmes. Where was he? At Scotland Yard? Was he alright? Did he now regret his refusal to back down? So many questions and not a single answer. It was no consolation to me that I'd followed his instructions to the latter. Mr. and Mrs. Cavenness were still quite safe. Passage had been booked for a Mrs. Jane Manning, and her very large trunk, on a ship bound for America. Captain McFain was an old aquaintance of Holmes', and was fully aware of the complications with which we were faced. He had vowed to take excellent care of our clients. By midnight tonight Chandler and Cynthia Cavenness would be well on their way to a new life...now if only Holmes were here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lestrade sighed heavily as he led the irate government official down the dark passage. It was far too late for this...or far too early whichever way you cared to view it. His lordship had stormed in at half past six demanding to see Holmes. Lestrade was almost reluctant to allow it, considering his lordships' present temper, but who was he to argue with a leading member of Parliament?

Once they reached the desired cell, Lord Hollingsworth literally pushed the inspector aside.

"Where are they!?" He shouted into the cubicle.

Holmes sat up and peered out at his visitors. "Oh, good morning Lord Hollingsworth, Inspector."

"Don't you dare play games with me! Where are they!?"

"Where is whom?"

"Do realize who you are trifling with?"

"Only too well. The man I wish had never been voted into office."

Lord Hollingsworth cursed loudly.

"Surely my lord, you did not travel all this way under the impression that I would be an a willing accomplice of your murders? I would have said you to be wiser."

"It is your duty to your country!"

"If that were so, I should renounce my country, but it is not."

His lordship grasped the iron bars between them. "You shall tell their location! Inspector! Open this door!"

"I will do no such thing sir! I will not allow you to assault him, which in your present state can be your only intention."

"Oh do let him, Lestrade. And then clear the neighboring suite, would you? For I should certainly press charges."

"Open this door at once!"

"No sir. Upon my honor I cannot. If you are finished Lord Hollingsworth, I will show you out, for I have many things that require my immediate attention."

The man said not another word, but stormed out just as he'd come in, forgoing the offered escort.

"Thank you Lestrade. It is no small matter to withstand his onslaughts...I know."

"I'd do it again, and gladly...have you had breakfast Holmes?"

"None was offered, but I require none, thank you."

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, nothing. You've provided quite sufficiently Lestrade."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have drifted off to sleep unawares, for Mrs. Hudson woke me at a quarter to noon.

"Inspector Lestrade is here to see you, Doctor."

I wasn't sure I was ready to see the inspector after the incident of the previous day. Still, I allowed him to enter.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Watson."

"Is it?"

"Please Doctor, do not hold my actions against me. I had no choice in the matter!"

"Why have you come here Lestrade?"

"I need your help."

"In what way?"

"Holmes is right. It's an abomination what our own officials are doing to those poor people. I won't be a part of it any longer. I want to help them. In my position, I can do nothing directly. After all, I do have my own family to consider. But indirectly, I can help a great deal...with your cooperation."

"How do I know this isn't just a trick to discern where they are hiding?"

"I do not want that information, I assure you. But Lord Hollingsworth does...desperately. He nearly attacked Holmes this morning trying to get it from him. And that is why we must act quickly. I want you to help Holmes escape."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You understood me correctly. Hollingsworth will tear all of London apart looking for those two. It's become a personal battle with Holmes in his mind. He'll do anything. Every possible avenue of escape is being closely watched. They moment they try to run, they'll be caught. Holmes is the only one who can get them out now. He must be freed at once."

"How am I to know this isn't a trick?"

"You'll simply have to trust me. You have nothing to lose but your own freedom, which I know you would gladly give in exchange for his release. Please Doctor, it's the only way."

I could not help but be suspicious. Why this sudden desire to help? What would he gain from our failure? A promotion? Yet...his facts seemed reasonable, and his words genuine. And he was right...what did I have to lose?

"Alright Lestrade. I'll do it. What exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

_Ok, I know this chapter was rather an anticlimax, and for that you have my sincerest apologies, but I promise the next is better! So, please, please review! I thrive upon feedback! I know their are more people reading than reviewing because, you see, there's this little device on here that tells me how many people are reading & how many review afterwards! lol So...anyway. And thanks so much to the readers who've reviewed in the past. You keep me going! _

_-VHunter07_


	8. Flight & Freedom

_Only one more chapter to go after this! I was going to wait until tomorrow to give ya'll Chapter 8, but Susicar's review broke my resolve! Thanks to all for the encouraging comments, & hope ya'll enjoy! Thx!_

_VHunter07_

**

* * *

**

**"A Matter of Taste"**

**Chapter 8: Flight & Freedom**

As I walked slowly down the rows of cells, I began to wonder if anyone was here at all. When I arrived at the Yard, requesting to visit Holmes, Lestrade had instructed me to go on down. He gave me a knowing nod as he slipped something cold and thin into my hand. I looked down expecting a key, but found only a wire. What on earth did he expect me to do with it? I nearly threw it away in disgust, but instead dropped it into my coat pocket.

Cell 112, 113, 114. I strained my eyes to see the occupant, and ended by striking a match. The cell was empty! Nothing! I checked the number...yes this was 114. But where was Holmes?

I suddenly had a queer feeling that I was not alone. There was someone else in that dimly lit passage...directly behind me to be more precise. In one swift motion I whirled round and grasped the man by the throat, slamming him into the bars of the opposite cell.

"Watson!" Came a gasping voice.

I jerked my hands away as if I'd been burned. I knew that voice!

"Holmes! Is that you?"

He laughed and coughed in the same breath. "Yes, and I am certainly glad you know me. I was beginning to fear for my life!"

"Oh Holmes, do forgive me, I'd no idea it was you!"

"Think of nothing of it my dear fellow! But where is your escort? They've not set you loose down here unaccompanied?"

A sudden shout from Lestrade, followed by a number of hurrying footsteps, gave him my answer. "All guards up! Commisioner to make an announcment! Come Immediatly!"

"Ah! It would seem the good inspector has his hand in this then? Capital! I knew he would come through when the chips were laid."

"But how did you get out, Holmes?"

He produced a piece of metal identical to the one I had been given.

"Upon my arrival, they failed to make a thorough search for useful instruments, thus I was able to compromise the structural integrity of my place of confinement with surprising ease. It was only a matter of awaiting the proper time. The little problem of getting past the constables on duty was quite another matter, but it would seem that you and friend Lestrade have solved it rather neatly. Lead the way Watson! For we have a most eventful night before us!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Williams, what is it?"

"Mr. McKee to see you, sir."

"Bid him enter."

"Yes sir."

"What is it McKee?"

"Lord Hollingsworth, one of my men just reported in. He'd picked up the doctors' trail again, after losing him in the West End. He followed him to the shipping office of all places! Only, he couldn't get close enough to overhear what was purchased. Do you think he's leaving sir? Without the detective?"

"No you fool! _They_ are leaving! The Cavenness' are going to run! For where was the vessel bound?"

"The only one in port was set to sail until next week, but there was a ship offshore, I heard it was for the States, sir."

"Good then, get two men and-"

"Pardon me sir, but Mr. Smithers is here."

"Show him in."

"Immediately sir."

"My lord! Have you heard!? Sherlock Holmes has escaped!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes sir, 'bout an hour ago, sir! He's gone and not a trace to say how! What'll we do?"

"Come with us Smithers, We'll put a stop to this nonsense once and for all. We shall have those two removed, and that meddling detective back in prison before sunrise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holmes and I went directly to Kitty Winters'. The passage to freedom departed in two hours, and time was rapidly passing. In answer to our knock, Miss Winter, let us inside.

"Mr. Holmes! I didn't think they could keep you for long! A regular Houdini, you are sir!"

"Why thank you, Miss Winter. Are they ready?"

"Just as you instructed. The trunk is ready too." She said with a wink."

"Perfect. You've done marvelously, Kitty. I cannot thank you enough."

"You don't have to, sir. It was my pleasure."

Just then our dear clients entered the kitchen. Cynthia Cavenness was hardly recognizable in her disguise as a afluent, elderly lady. She rushed forward, clasping my friends' hands.

"Oh Mr. Holmes, thank God you're here! I was so worried...but are you alright? You look so terribly worn, are you ill?"

"By no means, Mrs. Cavenness, only a little tired. Are you both quite prepared?"

"Yes sir. Cynthia and I have no luggage save my unconventional mode of transportation."

"Captain McFain shall see that you have all you might require. Very well then, let us be off at once!"

Chandler Cavenness folded himself into the trunk, while Miss Winter assisted his wife with her hat.

"Watson, if you would be so kind as to assist me with the ladies' trunk? Good."

We bade Miss Winter farewell, made our way to a more populated street, and proceeded to hail two cabs. After a brief conversation and payment with the driver, Holmes led Mrs. Cavenness to the first.

"This cabby shall let you out at a dock you will not recognize. He will remove the trunk, and leave you. Wait there for a small boat manned by two sailors. If anyone should approach you, remember you are Mrs. Jane Manning, and you are waiting for your niece. Do not go with anyone save that boat! They will take you to your destination. Once you have boarded, tell the captain to fire three shots to let us know you are safe. May God go with you both."

The little woman impulsively threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Mr. Holmes...for everything. We would both be long dead, if not for your help. We will never forget you, or you Dr. Watson...I promise."

The dear lady entered the cab and rode out of sight. Holmes and I boarded the other cab.

"I am certainly glad this business is over!"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Watson? Cabby! Take us to the main dock! And hurry!"


	9. Plans & Pardons

**"A Matter Of Taste"**

**Chapter 9: Plans & Pardons**

Pay the man, Quinn."

Lord Hollingsworth stepped from the carriage and scanned the wharf before him. It was deserted other than a few workers and seaman.

"Look there, my lord!" Shouted McKee, pointing at two lone figures running toward a small boat at the end of the pier.

"Stop them! Stop them at once!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did not have the slightest idea as to what Holmes intentions were. We alighted from our fare and ran full speed down the wharf.

"Holmes! What the devil are we doing!?"

"Giving Lord Hollingsworth a target."

No sooner had the explanation reached my ears, than a bullet cut through the air between us. Holmes laughed.

"Punctual as always, my lord!"

I glanced back to see at five or so men running toward us, they ordered that we halt immediatly. Two more shots rang out, one ripping into the sleeve of my friends' coat. I saw blood, but determined it to be no more than a graze, for he did not slow down. The fifth bullet that was fired nicked my cheek as it passed. My outcry brought Holmes to a stop.

"Are you alright, Watson?"

"Yes, it's only a scratch."

"We are nearly at the end of the pier anyway."

When are pursuers caught up to us, their identities were revealed. Two constables, Cynthia Cavenness' attackers, Professor Thomas Quinn, and Lord Hollingsworth.

"Very clever Mr. Sherlock Holmes, very clever indeed. What have you done with your precious clients? I warn you that if you still refuse to cooperate, I will be forced to report you both as shot while evading arrest, having these men here as my witness'."

Holmes glanced over at me, but did not respond.

"Very well. McKee!"

"No...wait." Holmes quiet request was succeeded by three shots heard from a great distance.

Holmes smiled."Very well my lord, I accede. Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Cavenness, whom you so adamantly wished to murder, are now on the Duchess, a lovely vessel which will carry them to the United States of America...and well out of your reach forever."

"You liar!"

"No my lord! Those three shots signified their safe boarding. We have won, Lord Hollingsworth, and you...you have lost."

"I may have lost the battle, young man, but the war is mine. You have aided, and affected the escape of two citizens that were wanted for questioning on a matter of national security. You are a traitor to England...and shall be treated as such. I do not wish to kill you. It will be interesting to see how that overly active mind of yours will be effected by years of imprisonment. Take them!"

Holmes did not react to the mans' taunting, and simply sidestepped the first two lackeys. The two constables stepped forward to assist them. It was by no means a fair fight, but we held our own against the four of them. I was beginning to have a hope for our escape, until his lordship drew his revolver. He fired into the air, then leveled it directly at me. All action was suspended.

"There is really no need for all this. I will make you an offer, Holmes. You come along quietly, and the doctor may go. I do not consider him to be any great threat in the future."

"Do you swear it?"

"I swear it."

"Very well then, I agree."

"As I suspected. Come along then."

McKee and his partner took hold of my friend and made their way back toward the road.

"Please do not be overly concerned, Watson. This is by no means the final act in this drama."

"Holmes, don't..."

I was at a loss. I could do nothing but follow them. Just as we reached the street, a cab came barreling toward us at an outrageous speed. Never was I so surprised as in the moment which Mycroft Holmes stepped from the vehicle. The look of perplexity upon his face was a rare sight indeed.

"Release my brother at once."

"Mycroft, my dear fellow, I can do no such thing. He's aided the Cavenness' in their escape, and will be nothing but-"

"The Cavenness' have nothing from which to escape. They shall not be molested for what, due to Professor Quinns' imprudence and impatience, they so unfortunately witnessed."

"Mycroft, you know very well how the matter stands, and you do not understand-"

"No, my dear Lord Hollingsworth, it is you who does not understand."

Mycroft drew a long, blue document from his coat pocket and presented in to his lordship. The man accepted it reluctantly. Subsequent to a moments examination, he threw it to the ground.

"Smithers, Quinn, McKee! Let us go."

"But Lord Hollingsworth, we can't just let them-"

"There is nothing for it, McKee. With that document, we would find ourselves in prison for opposing them...This is far from over Sherlock Holmes! Far from over!"

The said foursome rapidly boarded their carriage and drove away at a furious pace, leaving the constables to find their own way back.

I stooped to retrieve the document. To my utter amazement it read as follows:

"We hereby denounce the bearing of any blame to be accounted to Mr.and Mrs. Chandler Cavenness for their coming into possession of information of an enormously confidential nature. They will not be reprimanded in any way whatsoever. No action shall be taken against them. Furthermore, all person(s) having aided their survival until this said intervention, are hereby pardoned from all responsibility for any past actions taken on their behalf."

-Victoria Regina

And stamped with Her Majesties' seal. I could not help but laugh aloud in sheer relief. I was joined in my merriment by the Holmes' brothers who were peering over my shoulder.

"I'd say that rather puts a spoke in his lordships' wheel!"

"Indeed, Watson! I will give credit where credit is due, Lord Hollingsworth is certainly consistent. I would say that he truly does have the interests of our country at heart, he simply does not understand that the people are far more important than the country."

"Perhaps in the beginning he had the countries' interests at heart, but in the end, Holmes, I would say it became more of a personal battle with you."

"You may be correct. But I do not feel it my place to judge him, lest I find myself in his position. The fine line of justice is a difficult one to follow. One cannot always clearly see where it leads, or why."

"Well, perhaps his lordships' learned his lesson."

"Yes, perhaps...Thank you Mycroft...for coming to our aid."

"You are most welcome Sherlock, but it is I, who should be thanking you. I realized that you were right...actually I knew it all along. But, I am ashamed to admit, I would have taken no action against such tyranny, had it not been for your determination. Your persistence reminded me that a little action now and then can be quite necessary. I'm afraid that in all my dealings with our government, I'd begun to consider the common layman as naught but a number on a chart. You showed me that they all deserve justice, whether rich or poor. Justice is, after all, not simply a matter of taste, nor is it defined by the laws of our country alone. I shudder to think I'd become so disillusioned."

"Do not be to hard on yourself, Mr. Holmes. We are all guilty of losing sight of what is right at some point in time. All is well in the end, and you've contributed greatly to the conclusion."

Holmes put a comforting hand on his brothers' arm.

"Yes, think nothing of it Mycroft, all is forgiven...Now, I cannot speak for the two for you, but breakfast at Simpsons' sounds positively splendid does it not?"

THE END

_OR IS IT???_

* * *

So? So? Please let me know what ya'll think!! This was an incredibly fun story to write & I hope it was as much fun to read. I'm considering a sequel...but I've got alot of other things planned so it may be awhile, plus I really don't have any good ideas, so if anyone else does please let me know, or shoot, go ahead & write it yourself! lol Thanks SO MUCH to all my wonderful reviewers, ya'll totally rock!!!!!!!!! I would have never finished this without ya'lls encouragement. So, please review & thanks again everyone!

VHunter07


End file.
